


Position Wanted

by sanguinity



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Winter is looking for a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Internship in Deductive Reasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438644) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 
  * In response to a prompt by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> Situation wanted for survivor of horrific abuse. Applicant is extremely desirous of opportunity to stop abusers and kidnappers, either through partnership with agents able to act on information given to them, or through training to take action herself. (Latter option somewhat preferred.) Position-seeker is not particular about methods, but strongly favours outcomes where abusers are incapable of harming any subsequent victims. Applicant is dedicated, detail-oriented, hypervigilant, not squeamish. Willing to relocate, available all hours, willing to work for experience. Associates must be able to tolerate an inability to make eye contact and the committed desire for vengeance. Serious inquiries only. 

 


End file.
